The present disclosure relates generally to cementing and other subterranean operations using binder compositions and, more particularly, to binder compositions demonstrating improved corrosion and heat resistance; and to associated methods of using forming such compositions.
Binder compositions may be used in a variety of subterranean applications. An example of a subterranean application that utilizes binder compositions is primary cementing whereby pipe strings, such as casing and liners, are cemented in well bores penetrating subterranean formations. In performing primary cementing, a binder composition may be pumped into an annular space between the walls of a well bore and the exterior surface of the pipe string disposed therein. The binder composition sets in the annular space, thereby forming therein an annular sheath of hardened cement (i.e., a cement sheath) that supports and positions the pipe string in the well bore and bonds the exterior surface of the pipe string to the walls of the well bore. Binder compositions also may be used in remedial cementing operations, for example, to seal cracks or holes in pipe strings, to seal highly permeable zones or fractures in subterranean formations, and the like. Binder compositions also may be used in surface applications, for example, construction cementing.
Binder compositions such as those employed in well bores may encounter a range of temperature and pressure conditions, and may additionally be exposed to a variety of corrosive agents such as carbon dioxide, flowing acid, and the like. For example, carbonic acid (H2CO3) may be produced by reaction of subterranean water and carbon dioxide (CO2), which may be naturally present and/or injected (e.g., in a CO2-enhanced recovery operation) into the well. Carbonic acid is believed to react with calcium hydroxide that may be present in some cements (e.g., Portland cement), which reaction may corrode the cement, thereby potentially causing deterioration of the set cement. This could increase the permeability of the set cement, which could in turn allow permeation of compounds from a subterranean formation (e.g., chloride and hydrogen sulfide ions) through the cement and to the casing, which in turn may corrode the casing and cause undesirable interzonal communication of fluids. Corrosion problems may be especially pronounced in high temperature environments, such as high temperature wells (e.g., geothermal wells), which typically involve high temperature, high pressure, and high concentration of carbon dioxide. In such wells, cement failures may occur in less than five years, causing the collapse of the well casing. This, in turn, may cause lost production and may necessitate expensive casing repairs.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and are not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.